Gigolos
by LoveGurl5231
Summary: Lust. Love. Lies. Enter the world of being a Gigolo. Summary inside... PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Gigolos **

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

**Greeting FanFictoners... I am back with a new ECLARE fanfic... it is called... DUN DUN DUH! Gigolos. If you don't know what one is but are interested in reading this story... it is a high-end male prostitute. And I don't even know if anyone has thought of a plot like this and had it published but it seemed like a cool idea to me. So basically this is about Eli dropping out of school when he and Clare were still dating and he breaks up with her. 10 years later Clare is 25, engaged, and was given a gigolo for a bacherlorette party. turns out... it's Eli! So yeah... if this story does good I will post more . tah tah for now and don"t forget to REVIEW!:) It's make me soooo happy:) **

**Eli: **

The buzz of the busy Toronto streets surrounded me as I was making my rounds. People's mindless chatter, blasting horns from traffic, and the steady pitter patter of rain on the sidewalk. It's kinda funny that people are still as active as they usually are in wheather like this. Checking my black G-shock, I noticed it was 11:55 am.

"Shit" I said aggitated.

My last client had called me in last night at 10:30 pm for 3 hours of quality me-time. Not to mention, she asked me to stay the night and sleep with her. But hey, she's paying me, right?

But back to my present... so she paid me to stay over night. Bad thing is... I woke up late. I have five minutes, or make that four, to make it to my next client's penthouse half a block away.

"Can I make it?," I asked myself," Probably not. But that's whererunning comes in..."

**Tah Dah! Prologue is DONE! How do you people like it so far? I know it's a little sketchy but it will get very interesting the next few chapters not to mention, you will get insight on how Eli has became a gigolo... fun, fun. Please review:) share your thoughts and ideas!:) Pm me if you have an idea of what I should write...:) PLEASE REVIEW!:) I'd like to keep this story alive!:) Hugs and kisses:) Amanda3**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! I actually had got reviews for this story... So i decided to post another chapter:)**

**Thanks to the 3 of you who reviewed**

**MUNRO CHAMBERS FANGIRL428****- I love you for being the first reviewer:)**

**Princess. Amyyy**- I appreciate you being the second reviewer:)

**Elijahgoldsworthy5243****- thank you for being my third and last reviewer:) **

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

**Gigolos**

**Eli:**

The slight drizzel of rain fell onto my hair and face, as I attempted to run half a block in 4 minutes. It seemed possible... for one of those Kenyan runners who are in the olympics. But I was just a white boy from Canada, and held no comparison to that of an olympic track-star.

On my home stretch, I had almost tripped over some children, a homeless person camped out on the sidewalk, anmd an old lady who was taking her good old, sweet time getting into a taxi. I mumbled a quick apology to her and proceeded.

Approaching the high class apartment building, "The Golden Key" I realised how out of shape I really was.

Even with all the sex, that didn't really help my cardio. Sure, it kept me fit and make me keep a young looking body, but I had ran in quite a while. Months, actually. Not since Bullfrog had went to the hospital on the count of a stroke caused by substance abuse... the only time I had to stop an appointment and bring the client with me... the time I had mentioned Faydra Wallace as not only a friend, but my girlfriend.

You see Faydra is not only one of my highest paying clients, but is also an international super model. Now she was a looker, that much is for sure. she could have any guy she wanted with just the bat of her gray eyes and a flick of her jet black hair... but she called me.

The only reason Faydra had contacted me in the first place was because she claimed she was "missing" something in her life.. She wanted someone that would make her feel cared for and safe even when being intimate. And that's what a gigolo does... he pleases the client. And that's what I did, and that's what I've always done.

Faydra have been seeing each other for awhile before I actually made a move to ask her. The first time I had been called in I thought it was going to be another lonely woman who's husband is never around. But when that big oak door opened, I was stunned. There stood _the_ Faydra Wallace in all her glory in only a a silk, semi- see through, crimson colored mini robe. I was stunned. I still remember the shy little look the goregeous woman had on her face when she invited me in.

But, long story short, we started going out about four times after my first visit. And we're still going strong. And infact, it's Faydra who I'm late for... and she doesn't like it when I'm late.

Being a Gigolo can really effect relationships. The jealousy, the coming home late, and the constant sleeping around with other women. Even if it is for money... But Faydra understands. She knows time are rough and you have to do what you can to make end's meat.

Opening the door to her apartment building, the one person who I hate most walked out fixing his tie. Chance Garcia.

I wasn't even aware he had clients in this building... and I know he doesn't live here...

Shrugging to myself, I gave him a curt nod and proceeded inside.

**So you guys got some background information on Eli in this chapter. And Eli's dad is a druggie! Bet you didn't expect that one... MUAHAHAHA oh and i gave birth to an idea and there will be quite abit of drama in this next chapter... holy smokes... hahaha I am kinda in love with this plot... I just don't know if I am articulating it well... but that's what you guys are for right?:) Well leave your thoughts and comments in the review section. I love those... hehehe till then... Amanda:)**

**P.S: I apologize for the shortness I didnt have alot of time :/**


End file.
